Dangan Rompa Assault
by Faustorm
Summary: How? How the Hell did I ended up here! These ain't no normal school I've ever been before? Locked doors and windows, cameras everywhere and an unbreakable steel door with a huge lock trapping us in here, I don't know how but I gotta get out of here! NOW!
1. Where am I?

**Prologue**

-Hope's Peak Private Academy, that huge high school in downtown, this school is supposed to select the best of the best students in high school, so I´ll probably be surrounded by prodigies and stuff, I was selected because I can cross the finish line faster than what it takes you, to shit while taking a laxative, that´s right ladies and gentlemen, I´m a track runner, sprints are my special ability, running through obstacles is also one of my favorite things to do, climbing, dodging, etc, I enjoy running more than everything in the World.

-Anyways, here I am, ready to start my life as a high schooler! My family trusts that I will be successful in this school so I will make them proud and do my best! Watch out cause here I go!

-Wait! What the hell´s happening?! I am starting to feel dizzy all of a sudden!

-My vision… is turning blurry…

-Hard… to… keep… balance…

-Darkness…every…where…

_"And that´s how it all began, with that single step my life was about to change, for the worst. My name is Hayato Kimura and this… is my story."_

**Chapter 1 – Where am I?**

As I started to recover conscience I was confused and quickly jumped out of the wooden desk I was on lying on.

-What the hell was that!? Not even my first 5 seconds in school and I end up fainting! What a great way to start, haha.

-Well shit…but anyways, where am I? A classroom huh?

-What the?!

-A camera and steel plates on the windows?!

-Why could a classroom possibly be like this, hehe.  
-Wait don´t tell me…

…

_"The worst of my thoughts crossed into my mind, and I swallowed nervously"_

-DON´T TELL ME I WAS RAPED! o

-Noooooooooo! Oh God! There´s only one way to make sure….

…

-Gotta check out my butt! *^*

"I dropped my pants made up my mind"

-All right Hayato, you gotta be strong man, it's just a gentle touch to check if it hurts, and if you were…you know… TT_TT  
Ok… 1…2…3!

*touch*

_"Luckily that was not the case."_

-Phew! One thing less to worry, hehehe, wait!

…

-Oh no the camera! Fuck!

-Well whatever I´m still glad I wasn´t penetr… what is this?

-A note?

"Congratulations on enrolling, a new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you guys live in"

-"The world you guys live in"?

"The entrance ceremony starts at 8´clock o in the gym."

-There´s something really strange going on…

_"I was now on my way to the gym, hoping for some sort of explanation or at least a clue of what might be happening and that´s…when I met them."_

I thought to myself.

All right let´s open this door and see what the hell is going on.

*pushes door*

…

-Um…Hi

"14 more students were there, each of them with different qualities, talents and personality. I got to introduce myself and got to know them".

(Characters Introduction with Hayato´s Point of view)  
* Skipping is Optional

Kyouko Kirigiri, well she´s kinda serious but it looks like I won´t have any trouble with her, She´s pretty, has long light purple hair, her eyes are purple as well, she wears kind of a uniform outfit, skirt, brown tie, white blouse, dark purple collared jacket, she seems very "thinky" I don´t know what might be crossing through her mind… Her super high school level is Unknown.

Byakuya Togami, Oh boy…Let´s put it this way, He´s the kind of guy you just wanna BITCH SLAP! He´s arrogant, and feels extremely superior over others just cause mommy and daddy have lots of money, he has blond hair, has blue eyes, he uses glasses and wears a tuxedo. He is the

Super High School Level Heir.

Sayaka Maizono, She´s really cute, cheerful and humble, I know I won´t have any trouble with her, she has long dark blue hair with several hair clips and blue eyes, wears a sailor school uniform and she´s known for being the Super High School Level Idol.

Kuwata Leon, I think he´s a bro, we might even play catch sometime, He has red spiked hair, lots of piercings and a goatee beard. He has blue eyes and wears a chain necklace, he has a punk rock outfit, He's known for being The Super High School Level Baseballer.

Sakura Oogami, Ok how can I say this smoothly? Um… HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT SHE WAS A GUY! I can promise you she´s is the toughest girl I ever seen in my life! She has long white hair, reddened-dark skin, and a scar across her face, She has a really deep voice, wears a sailor school uniform and a blue skirt, She´s known for being the Super High School Level Fighter… not surprised XD

Chichiro Fujisaki, Well she´s very timid, might as well try to talk to her a little so she feels a little more confident. She´s really small in height, she has short, light brown, hair and brown eyes. Wears a a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, a uniform outfit, She´s known for being the Super High School Level Programmer, I bet she´s pretty intelligent.

Hifumi Yamada … only one word comes to my mind…  
FAT! No seriously he´s obese I´m surprised how he can even walk… or move XD He just wear an unbuttoned suit over his shirt, not surprised, how do you even plan on closing that shit XD He's known for being the Super High School Level Doujin Author.

Junko Enoshima, Damn she´s hot, blonde hair, blue eyes, red mini skirt she wears a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra :3 She´s the Super High School Level Fashion Girl.

Touko Fukawa… She´s… weird I don´t know just seems like that to me , she wears a Black Sailor Uniform and a really long skirt, she has long black hair with two braids and uses glasses, she is known for being Super High-School Level Literary Girl.

Celestia Ludenberg, she gives me the creeps, wears a gothic outfit and has red eyes she has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails, she´s always in a calm attitude, known as the High School Super Level Gambler.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mr. Soldier that is, damn that guy is obsessed with rules and stuff, wears a white school uniform, has spiky black hair, red eyes, and large eyebrows, he has the title Super High-School Level Hall Monitor.

Aoi Asahina, She is really friendly and energetic, as expected from an athlete, I like that, She has tanned skin and brown hair that she wears in a ponytail, uses athletic shorts and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt, She has the Title of Super High School Level Swimmer.

Mondo Oowada, Shit I better be careful with this guy, let´s cut the bullcrap and put it simple, he´s known as the Super High School Level Gang Leader… yeah were fucked, his haircut is weird and well his outfit is… gangster like (no shit! ¬¬).

Yasuhiro Hagakure, The hippy guy, his hair looks as it was put in a blender I've never seen anything like that, and well he looks like a Shaman, he gets the title of Super High School Level Fortune Teller.

"After a while another guy entered the gym, he seems like a normal guy, Brown hair, green eyes and his outfit is very basic, he was short, Green Hoodie, Sneakers and black jeans."

-Great! Finally! Someone who understands me! I was starting to feel all weird with so many uniforms and shit.

Ishimaru: "What's the meaning of this?! Getting here late is unacceptable, such irresponsibility is intolerable." He said to the guy.

Hayato: Dude back off from him, this is a confusing situation, who the hell cares about punctuality. ¬¬  
Hey dude, I haven't caught your name.

?: Naegi… Makoto Naegi.

Hayato: Nice to meet you dude, my name is Hayato Kimura, just call me Hayato.

Naegi: Yeah, a pleasure, Hayato, he smiled

Fujisaki: um… did you wake up in a class room too? (In a shy voice)

Naegi: Yeah…I did

Fujisaki: I knew it, we all did.

Hayato: Ok, What the hell is this?! I want answers dammit!  
Touko: We're just being imprisoned in here! She said desperately while grabbing her hair in frustration.

Junko: You know what's more important? Finding out were my stuff went. I can't even find my cellphone.

In that moment we quickly checked out our pockets… empty.

Hayato: Ah Great! No communication, imprisoned, man that obviously means we are kidnapped.

Touko: Kidnapped… she said as she fainted.

Hayato: …

Leon: Way to go dude ¬¬

Hayato: Oops XD

All of a sudden a screeching microphone sound appeared.

?: Testing, Testing, Whatever I'm sure you can all hear me.

Hayato: Who are you?

?: My name is Monokuma, and I'm your principal, said a weird teddy bear with one side of its body white as an ordinary polar bear and its other half was black with a creepy smile on half of its face and a devil red eye.

Hayato: Right… and I am fucking Pikachu ¬¬

Everyone laughed silently or had a small grin on their faces with my answer to that plushy… except for Kirigiri and Togami.

Monokuma: Are you making fun of me?!

Hayato: Wow! I thought I couldn't be clearer than that.

Monkuma: You insolent bastard! Maybe I should make fun of you too!

Hayato: Oooo how do you plan on doing that Mr. Teddy bear?

Monokuma: I do not need to do anything at all; you just did it yourself, Pupupupu! He laughed in a strange way and turned on a huge T.V on top of us.

Hayato: (pokerface) ._.

_He showed the video of me poking my ass!_

Hayato: I SWEAR TO GOD THAT AINT ME!

T.V: ""All right Hayato, you gotta be strong man; it's just a gentle touch…"

Hayato: Ok fine I get you are the principal! Just stop the fucking clip already!

Monokuma: You have such a nice ass! Pupupupu!

Hayato: Shut the fucking thing off!

Monokuma: Ok fine, party pooper.

Hayato: Ahh thank you! I said in relief, I quickly turned around to everyones faces, they were just in silence.

*akward silence

Hayato: I was under pressure ok!? The window was locked and I woke up at a random classroom! It was dark! Stop judging me!

Everyone: … pfffffftf! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_And everyone laughed at me._

Monokuma: Anyone else wanna play tough guy? Good, now, you are the wonderful high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect those symbols of hope, I have decided that all of you shall live in here for the rest of your lives.

Leon: What?!

Junko: What the Hell?!

Naegi: So the steel plates were to keep us in here?

Monokuma: Exactly, your screams will not be heard and no one will save you.

Hayato: Are you out of your godmamn mind?! We can't stay in school for the rest of our lives! I can barely handle 8 hours!

Monokuma: If you want to leave that badly there's a certain rule you must all follow.

Togami: A rule?

Monokuma: In order to leave this school, I don't care how you do it but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave. That's it. Simple isn't it? You could burn, stab, beat to death, or even shoot a student, use your imagination!

Oowada: What the hell man this joke aint funny anymore.

Monokuma: Joke? Are you talking about your hairstyle?

Oowada grabbed the bear violently and started threatening him, as expected from a gang leader.

Monkuma: Hey! Violence against the principal go against school regulations!  
a beeping sound appeared to be emerging from the bears red eye and it started to be quicker and quicker.

Kirigiri: This is bad! Throw him away!

Oowada: Huh?

Kirigiri: Just do it already!

Oowada threw away Monokuma and exploded with great Power!

Oowada: It was a fucking bomb!

Hayato: No shit Sherlock!

Fujisaki: Is the toy…dead?

Monokuma: I'm not a Toy I'm Monokuma and this was a warning if any of you try something similar you will have to desapear! Pupupupu!

Oowada: Screw You!

Monokuma: Well this concludes the entrence ceremony, have fun at School! Pupupupu!

Leon: We have to… kill each other to get out…

Fujisaki: Is this some kind of Joke? She said with tears on her eyes.

Togami: The problem isn't whether it's a joke or not, it's whether or not there's someone foolish enough to take it seriously.

Hayato: "Why am I feeling all nervous all of a sudden my legs are shacking as if I need to run away from something, what the hell's happening to me?!"

_"We then started looking for ways to get out, Sakura punched a steel door, she didn't even left a scratch, Oowada and Leon were trying to figure out where Monokuma came from, no evidence, I climbed up to the top of the gym to see if there was any weak spot on the windows, nothing, that's when I knew I couldn't just escape running or use parkour to get away, this was serious and the mastermind behind this is determined to watch us kill each other. I must agree with Togami, I hope no one is too foolish to take this seriously, if it isn't the case how long will this last until the first dead body appears?"_


	2. Nowhere to run

**Chapter 2 – No where to run**

"After looking for a way to escape in the gym we then figured out we were just wasting time and we should look throughout the school for clues"

Togami: I'll go by myself

Everyone: Huh?!

Hayato: Why?! I said as I was climbing down from the top of the gym.

Togami: Because there's a possibility that someone might already be planning to kill.

Maizono: But that's…

Togami: Impossible? He interrupted "There's no guarantee.

Oowada: Hold it right there punk! You're not getting away with being selfish!

Togami: Ha!Outta my way, Plankton!

Oowada: What was that? Looks like you want a nice beating. He said as he began to crack his fingers.

Naegi: Wait a second! What is fighting among ourselves going to achieve?

Oowada: Such admirable word. You trying to lecture me? YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!

Naegi: That's not what I… he said nervously.

Hayato: Dude! Chill the fuck out!

Oowada: TAKE THIS! He punches Naegi in the face with fierce force making him go unconscious.

Hayato: Naegi!

_I quickly ran close to him to inspect him by sight _

Hayato: What the fuck are you doing you piece of shit?!

Oowada: You want some too?!

Hayato: Bring it on you freaking wuss!

Oowada: Oh what are you gonna do?! Run away?!

Hayato: I'll show you how fast you can kiss the ground!

Oowada: Take this you shit!

Asahina: Stop it! That's what he wants! The person responsible for this! Please stop it already!

Hayato: … Shes right dude…

Oowada: *sigh* yeah… I guess, My bad Hayato….

Hayato: No problem man… I'm sorry too… We cool?

Oowada: I guess… *hand shake*

_It turned out that everyone had their own room so we proceed on taking Naegi to his bedroom, we then figured out it was time to investigate, so we separated into groups and started searching for any possible clues we might be able to find, I went with Asahina and Sakura, After finishing searching for stuff we all gathered at the Hall to discuss what we were able to find._

_Naegi and Maizono entered the Hall_

Asahina: Are you all right Naegi?

Naegi: Yeah. Thanks.

Oowada: Yo. My bad Naegi.

Naegi: It's ok. I mean, given the nature of this situation, it's only natural that we'd be on edge.

Celes: Everyone's here now. We can safely assume that no one will commit murder in front of all these people.

Ishimaru: Let's get started then! I declare open the first regular meeting of Hope's Peak Academy! Let's exchange the result of our investigation and see what we've all come up with!

Oowada: I tried destroying the entrance, but that ain't happening, That thing is as hard as steel!

Celes: Of course. It is made of steel.

Yamada: The rooms in the dorm area were pretty comfortable! –So long as you can ignore the survillence camaras and steel plates, that is.

Fujisaki: The fridge was full of food. There's one thing less to worry about.

Yamada: But who knows how long's gonna last with 16 of us in here.

Hayato: Yeah and specially cause you eat what's equivalent to 3 people XD

Yamada: What was that?!

Hayato: I'm just kidding man XD

Fujisaki: No need to worry about that. Monokuma told me how the fridge was refilled daily.

Leon: What?!

Junko: You met him?

Fujisaki: Yeah. He suddenly showed up when I was checking the fridge out, and vanished into thin air soon after.

Leon: Dammit

Ishimaru: Is there anything else to report?

Asahina: Yeah, Sakura, Hayato and I found a stairway to the second floor in one of the hallways, but there was a shutter blocking our way.

Kirigiri: So at this point we are only able to check the first floor.

Hayato: You forgot something important, Asahina.

Asahina: What is it?

Hayato: There appears to be a controlling device on the top left corner of the gate.

Asahina: What?! I can't believe you noticed that! You are amazing Hayato!

Hayato: Oh Stahp you make me blush! :3

Naegi: So that means…

Hayato: Yes! The opening and closing of that gate is remote controlling, which mean the door will probably open at some point.

Kirigiri: Or we must do something the master mind want in order to open it.

Hayato: Exactly…

Ishimaru: Anything else to report?

Touko: We found neither the exit nor the culprit, your investigations were all meaningless.

Celes: But we did manage to confirm the undeniable fact that we are trapped in a cage without door.

Touko: AAAAAAHHH! What are we supposed to do?!

Togami: You heard what Monokuma said. If you want to get out of here you need to kill somebody, he said in a calm way.

Junko: Cut it out, it's not funny!

Leon: There's gotta be something else we can do!

Celes: Adapt

Junko: You meant accepting that we'll have to live here?

Celes: Is not the strong or the smart who survive, but the ones who can bring about change. Do you understand? Based on that, I have a proposal for you all.

Oowada: Huh? a proposal?

Celes: The school rules mention something about "Night Time." Let's add our own rule

Hayato: And that would be…?

Celes: One banning wandering around during Night Time. That's all.

Touko: Huh? Why?

Celes: Don't you see? Without that rule we'll have to spend every night cowering in fear. Worrying about whether or not someone will kill us. But unlike the school rules, we can't enforce this. It'll depend on whether you all cooperate or not.

_We decided to follow that rule and started looking for an exit the next day and the day after, nothing… I'm just worried about how long we will be able to endure this._

Leon: Aw! Man we ain't gonna achieve anything by looking over and over by the same places over and over.

Fujisaki: Are we going to be trapped in here forever? Is nobody gonna come and help? She said with tears on her eyes.

Asahina: It's all right Fujisaki. I mean it won't be long until we get rescued!

Touko: What? Rescued?

Junko: Like really?

Asahina: It's been 3 days since we got locked in here you know, the cops have got to be doing something.

Monokuma: JAJAJAJAAJA! The cops?

Hayato: Gah! How the fuck do you do that seriously?!

Monokuma: Are you seriously relying on the cops? You know, if you wanna leave that badly just go ahead and kill somebody.

_We all looked at him in an angry look._

Monokuma: I have to say that for an entitled generation, you guys sure have some balls. Don't you think that's a bit boring though?

Naegi: It doesn't matter how much you try to provoke us! We are not gonna kill-

_Monokuma claped his paws and interrupted Naegi._

Monokuma: And here I was wondering why no one has committed a murder. Basically what you lack is a motive. On that note, I've left a gift for you in the AV room. Pupupu!

Naegi: The AV room?

We all entered the room and there was a a DVD for each one it had our name written , we inserted the disc on the CPU and put on the headphones that were on the computer.

The video started with a white screen it stayed like that like for about 20 second, I thought there was an error at first, but I noticed the time was still running on the video so I kept on looking at it, then suddenly the screen turned black and a red text slowly appeared, it said:  
_**"Watch them despair…"  
**_At first I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. It didn't took me long to figure out what the text meant. I looked at my classmates faces, they were all shocked, and frightened or scared to Death! I could see Naegi lose all of his hope in that moment. I thought to myself, "What is this?! I have to help my friends!" However the video didn't ended up in there, as I was to see how Naegi was doing another text appeared this time with a loud static sound that startled so much you don't have any fucking idea! The text said:

"_**Think you can save them?"**_

I thought to myself, "Of course and I will eliminate you!"

Another text appeared:

"_**How when you can't even save yourself…?"**_

_**After that text the static sound came back but…now…  
**__"What the hell are these pictures!? What the hell happened to my house?! IS…THAT MY… MY…  
FAMILY?!  
I…I…I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! NOW! NO MATER WHAT IT TAKES!"_

_-I was scared at an incredible level I was thinking of nothing else than getting out of there! _

_Then Maizono, screamed and ran away from the room, she was terrified her face was pale and Naegi ran after her, I wanted to catch up to them, but… my legs where not responding! I was shaking again! Then that static sound appeared again… now it showed a video:_

_It showed a beautiful background, there were mountains and everything seemed really peaceful, it was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. As the video kept on running I saw the silluete of a guy in the top of a mountain in a wheelchair, as it came in closer to the camera his face showed up._

Hayato: …

Hayato: That's… That's… I said nervously

Hayato: That's me!

He proceded to jump off the mountain, I was just watching in horror, then the static sound appeared again and it said:

_**RUN!**_

_I felt a chill going through my spine and started to sweat I just wanted to scream and run away! Then almost instantly after a picture of my dead body appeared with a screeching sound! After that everything turned into static and the video finished. I just couldn't handle it anymore! I fell from the chair as I was screaming!_

_Hayato! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I Have to get the fuck out of here! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_My heart was accelerating at unimaginable levels, not even after a long race does my heart pounded so fast! My breathing was really fast too! I was so fucking afraid! I just wanted to run away, but I relised there was no way to run!_

Asahina: Hayato calm down! It's ok! You have to stay strong!

Hayato: Stay strong?! I can't! I just can't Asahi…!

*she hugs him*

Asahina: I can imagine what you saw I probably saw it too, they are gone and I am trapped right…here, she said as she started crying.

Asahina: But I can't be weak right now! They wouldn't want me to be weak, that's like giving up I won't do that!

*Hugs her back*

I just needed those words to bring myself back to my senses, I decided I would not let Monokuma dominate me as one of its puppets.

Kirigiri: Who are you? What's your reason for doing this? What do you want to make us do?

Monokuma: Well I want to… MAKE YOU ALL DESPAIR! Pupupupupu!

_Everyone was terrified the look on everyone's faces seemed as if they were disturbes, Kirigir, Celes and Togami where the only ones who were calm about everything the rest were just freaking out._

Hayato: Ha! Well good luck on that bitch!

Asahina had given me the strength to make a clear answer to Monokuma.

Monokuma: What was that?

Hayato: I said good luck with that…Bitch! Cause I ain't gonna be one of your puppets! I will not be dominated by you! And I… shall free my friends outta this cage and take you down!

Everyone gathered in close to me with a look of determination on their eyes, Naegi and Maizono then entered the room!

Naegi: That's right! No one's going to kill each other, and you're not going to get away with it! I am not losing hope because of you!

Monokuma: Oh some strong words from you Hayato. Even after watching that video you are still not frightened.

I grabbed my red vest and put on the hoodie in it.

Hayato: Ha! It's gonna take more than that to stop me from fighting for what's important to me…  
FREEDOM FOR MY FRIENDS AND ME!

Naegi: Exactly!

Leon: That's right! I got your back bro!

Monokuma: JAJAJAJJA! Impressing but the real thing is that this speech is not going to change anything, you are still trapped in here and you don't know what others saw in their video, deep inside they still feel despair! And the need to get out of here is greater on others. Pupupupu!  
Stop playing hero role cause you are as terrified as them.  
Bye bye

*vanishes*

Hayato: …

Hayato: Monokuma… This isn't over!

_I am not sure how people are feeling, some might be willing to fight, others might just act that they are by my side but their true intention is to gain my trust and stab me in the back others might even be planning to kill already. I can't let my guard down now! At this point anyone can be executed even I was considering in killing, until Asashina brought me back to my 5 senses._

Hayato: Asahina…

Asahina: Yes?

Hayato: Thank you

Asahina: No problem. Let's do our best to get out! ;) She winked.

Hayato: Right! Let's fight till the very end! We pinky promised.

"_And that's how our third day ended, I'm not sure what others saw in their DVD but if it's similar to mine in any case it must be something really personal, and must be related to losing something important, either ways it's obvious that Monokuma is playing psychological games with us, but this time he went too far. I'm sure some of my classmates were really affected by the video and now their need to get out has increased drastically. I think these couples of days are crucial to know if somebody is actually going to kill somebody or perhaps… it won't even take days, maybe something could happen this very night when we all go to sleep."_


	3. Let's Play a Game

**Chapter 3 Let's Play a Game**

_The very next day was not very pleasant for most of us, the look on everyone's face seemed full of terror and awareness, I can't blame them, at this point we can't trust anyone. Still I gotta be careful on whatever anyone says, acts or does, everything is crucial at this point! It might be fucking stupid of my part but I believe I can trust a few of my classmates, which are, Naegi, Asahina and Leon, I believe they are my friends I just hope this kind of trust in them doesn't end up with me dead. XD_

*Enters the dining room

Hayato: Yo what's up!

Leon: Yo!

*Brofist*

Yamada: All right I'll cook you some….

Hayato: Fuck no! *interrupts*

Yamada: What was that?

Hayato: Enough of your goddamn "cooking skills", you gave me some explosive diarrhea yesterday! What the Hell are you even using while you cook?!

Yamada: I use…

Hayato: Don't goddamn answer!

Yamada: Ok then you cook, you stupid bitch.

Hayato: Thanks you fucking barrel!

Yamada: So what are you planning to cook Mr. Chef?

Hayato: Chimi Fucking Changas!

Yamada: …?

Hayato: Oh you'll see! Meanwhile go roll somewhere else!

Yamada: You matherfucker! He said as he tried to to grab me.

Hayato: Missed me bitch!

*Yamada tries to grab me again and again and Again!

Hayato: Nop! Na uh! Over here! To slow XD

Hayato: I gotta say, you're quite persistent man! I'll give you credit for that, I said while I kept on dodging him.

(He gives up and lays on the floor in exhaustion.)

Hayato: Awwww they're so cute when they fall asleep :3

Hayato: I'm impressed you gave a good fight, but you know, it's impossible to catch me, I said as I pinched his right cheek.

"As I was about to let go his cheek he suddenly grabbed my arm!"

Yamada: Got you, you little bitch! No is Payback time

Hayato: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (high pitch)

Yamado: HAHAHAHAHAH!

Hayato: NO! DON'T FUCKING EAT ME! Heheh it's funny because he's fat!

Yamada: That's enough! He said as he was about to punch me!

Hayato: "Oh shit! Oh shit! He's actually gonna do it! I have to think of something now! Um…. I KNOW!

"I quickly dodged his punch although I was still grabbed by him, and then proceed to do my attack and screamed"

Hayato: NIPPLE TWISTING POWAAAAAHHHH!

*Twists Yamada's right nipple!

Yamada: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Hayato: HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING GET!

Yamada: I CAN PLAY YOUR GAME TO!  
"He grabed both of my nipples and began to twist them!"

Hayato: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK! TT0TT

Yamada: Who's the bitch now?!

Hayato: …

Hayato: I… Am… I said struggling.

Yamada: I knew that! But I'm glad you accept it.

Hayato: I am… NOT GONNA GIVE UP!

Yamada: What?!

Hayato: SUPAH MEGA ULTRA TWISTING POWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

*twist's both of Yamada's Nipples

Hayato: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S OVER NINE FUCKING THOUSAND! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yamada: *Twists back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hayato: AAAAAAAAAA THIS IS SO DIGUSTIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Hayato: It seems as if I was holding titties and you're a dude! I think I'm gonna Barf!

Yamada: SHUT UP! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hayato: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Finally Yamada let go and fainted in the floor"

Hayato: Yeah! Fuck Yeah! That's how it's done bitch!

Hayatao: Hehehe. … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE FUCKING ICE CUBES?! IT BUUUURNNNSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"_After healing and massaging my nipples a little bit I… Hey! Reader! Stop judging me! If a Fucking Snorlax Twists your nipples someday I'm pretty sure you will fucking massage them and even kiss them if you could! So shut the fuck up!"_

_I entered the kitchen door and made chimichangas for every single one of my classmates y even made more in case somebody would want a 2__nd__ round. *cough* Yamada *cough*_

*Kicks kitchen door*

Hayato: Ding Dong! The food's ready!

Everyone ate them, they all seemed to fucking love them! I mean I wouldn't blame them! They're fucking tasty! And of course Yamada ate like fucking 5! Not surprised at all, but well, we were all satisfied so I don't care. After that not much happened, we continue to investigate, discuss, the usual stuff and quickly night time arrived. And we all went to sleep. EXCEPT FOR MY FUCKING NIPPLES! They were screaming all night in pain! But I eventually fell asleep and that was the end of the day.

*Next morning at the dining room*

Hayato: Has anyone discovered something new?

Asahina: Yes! A weird door unlocked! It's not the one blocking the second floor but it was a steel door, inside there was a huge swimming pool!

Hayato: Awesome!

Fujisaki: Um…

Asahina: what's wrong?

Fujisaki: I… I found a baseball zone on another door.

Leon and Hayato: WHAT!? REALLY?!

Fujisaki: Yeah

Hayato: Holy fucking shit! That's fucking awesome!

Leon: Someone wanna play?

Naegi: Yeah

Hayato: Let's roll bro!

_No one else volunteered._

Asahina: Girls, wanna go swimming? Come on it's 2 hours before night time.

_All of the girls volunteered except for Fujisaki Kirigiri iand Touko._

Fujisaki: Um…

Asahina: What is it Fujisaki?

Fujisaki: Can… Can I… Play ball? She said nervously.

Everyone: ._.

Leon: Sure thing! It's way more fun with more people! Let's go then!

_The rest of them were curious if other doors were unlocked, so they went to investigate. We then entered the batting court, Fujisaki led us there._

Leon: Cool we're finally here! Now where's the ball?

Hayato: Hey we can use Yamada!

Leon: Hahahaha!

Hayato: Hahaha!

Naegi: hehehe

Fuhisaki: …

*Starts to laugh Little by Little*

Hayato: XD

Leon: Hey I found one! And here are some gloves, let's catch a bit!

Hayato Naegi and Fujisaki: Yeah!

_Leon, started throwing the ball at Naegi while asking him._

Leon: So dude how did you end up here?

_Naegi catches the ball_

Naegi: Well it was by "luck" if you want to call it that way, I end up winning a raffle so that's how I ended up here.

Leon: I see….

Naegi: How about you Fujisaki? He said as he threw the ball at her higher so she could be able to catch it easily.

Fujisaki: Um… I guess my programming levels are outstanding so… I was selected by this school .

*Throws the ball at Hayato.

Hayato: Nice! Then you must be pretty intelligent, maybe you could even end up getting us out of here opening the unlocked doors. XD

Fujisaki: Maybe

Fujisaki: So what is your story?

Hayato: Well… This school selected me as well I can run pretty fast you know ;) along with Parkour and a little knowledge in martial arts I ended up being outstanding in speed, although that's how I ended up Here XD.

Fujisaki: I see…

Hayato: So Leon! Your turn dog. What's your story?

*throws ball*

Leon: Well my baseball skills are pretty damn good so… you know the rest, but I don't really enjoy baseball that much. I actually want to become a musician.

Hayato: Pff! HAHAHAHA!

Hayato: _LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA!_ I sang in a deep voice.

Everyone: Hahahahaha

Leon: Shut up! XD

Hayato: Well good luck man! Give it all you got!

Leon: I will!

Hayato: The same for you two. Make your dreams come true once we get out of here all right?

Naegi and Fujisaki: Yes!

_We continued playing for a while making a square shape and playing catch for a while, with a couple of laughs and stories, we became more united and that's how Fujisaki entered the crew._

Hayato: Raaaaah! I'm tired now! I said while stretching.

Leon: You pussy!

Hayato: Hey don't make slap you!

Leon: Hahaha just messin with you man I'm tired too. XD

Naegi: 30 minutes left until night time begins we should get going.

Leon: Right!

We then separated to go to our bedrooms.

Fujisaki: You guys…

Everyone: *turns around*

Fujisaki: Thank you, she said with a smile.

Everyone: *Smiles*

Leon: Hey no problem! XD

_As I walked to the corridor I saw Asahina running with quite a great speed, and boy ask me if I know about speed XD_

Hayato: Hey What's up!

Asahina: Hi…. H…ave you seen… any of the girls? She said exhaustedly.

Hayato: Not really.

Asahina: I see, they must be already in their bedrooms.

Hayato: Yeah probably.

Asahina: Well bye!

Hayato: Good Night.

_And that's how night time appeared and everyone went to sleep. It was an awesome day! 2 fucking doors unlocked! Play catch with my friends and most importantly a new friend, I think she might be an important factor in getting out of this cage. That gave us a little bit of hope; I really wish days in this place were always like this._

_(The next Day)_

Hayato: Raaaaagggh! I said stretching

Hayato: Time to wake up and eat some fucking breakfeast!

Hayato: Woohooohooo! Let's rock n roll!

_I put in my usual black t shirt, athletic black pants with a grey stripe through the length of my legs on both sides, my red vest with its own hoodie and my red sneakers._

*I entered the dining room

Hayato: Morning everybody!

_We started to breakfast some awesome pancakes with a glass of orange juice. We finished breakfast but something was wrong this morning. 13…14…15 Just 15 of us!_

Asahian: Um… Does someone know where Maizono is?

_Naegi's face was in shock his face turned pale really pale! Then he dropped the glass of juice in the shock of the moment_

_*Glass Breaks*_

Naegi: No…. No! Nooooo!

Hayato: Leon! Check her room quickly! I said nerviously!

Leon: Ok stay right here!

We were all worried and terrified that the worst might happen, then leon quickly returned.

Leon: She ain't there!

Naegi: Where the hell is Maizono?!

Hayato: Where can she be?! Where the hell could she possibly….!

*opens eyes wide startled*

_A freezing sensation crossed through my spine and I started to sweat!_

Naegi: What is it?!

Hayato: THE SWIMMING POOL!

Asahina: No way! NO WAY! She said with her face full with horror!

_I quickly ran into the pool Asahina told me were the pool was I ran as fast as I could! Naegi was right behind me! I opened the door as fast as I could. To find out something horrible. There she was!_

_MAIZONO BODY WAS IN THE WATER!_

_Without even thinking I jumped into the water and pulled Maizono out of the pull, then Naegi helped me pull her out! His face was in shock and so was mine! Her skin was in a white bluish color. Her eyes turned was a huge wound on her head! Naegi grabbed her, he hugged her and a deep sadness was very evident in him, it was really hard to watch my friend like that but it must've been way harder for him to realize that a person whose important to him is now gone and to realize that..SHE… WAS… DEAD._

_Everyone gathered in the pool and watched in horror, what we feared the must had just happened and what's worse there's a murderer among us. Naegi was just destroyed he was the most affected among all of us, then all of a sudden…_

Monokuma: PAM POM PAAAAAAMMM! A dead body has appeared. It's time for you to play a little game and investigate who the murderer was.

Naegi: A game? You think this is a god damn game?!

Monokuma: Good Luck! Pupupupu!

*Vanishes*

Naegi: This is all the mastermind's fault! He said as he wiped his tears out.

_He closed Maizonos eyes._

Naegi: Mastermind… I will stop your nonsense! He said with a very clear determination in his eyes.

Sakura: But who could be the murderer behind this?

Celes: Wait, Didn't Asahina stayed with Maizono last night when we all left?

Asahina: What? Yes I was but…. She said terrified

Oowada: Say something!

Asahina: I…I…

Togami: Please explain yourself or else we will have to assume the worst.

Asahina: I…I… disn't… tears started coming out of her eyes.

"What Asahina is the murder?! No way! This is going all nuts! What the hell is going on?! So many questions! A dead person! The nightmare is coming true! I still don't believe Asahina did that, she's my friend and I trust her! However I think I'm thinking with my emotions rather than with evidence and facts! My brain is telling me to be careful and consider the fact that Asahina might be behind all this, but my emotions are telling me something different, "she is innocent, you know her, besides she could never have done something like that. I hope this sort of trust in my classmates doesn't end with my life. But there's something certain, someone murdered Maizono, and that someone is among us. And that someone who is willing to kill any of us to get out of here. Our first victim was Maizono but since this already started there's the possibility that a second murder might occur, the real deal is on, in Monokuma's words: "The game has started".

Student Countdown: 15/16


End file.
